1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser alignment device and more particularly, to a laser alignment device for use in a drilling machine to facilitate quick positioning of a workpiece on a worktable of a drilling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a drilling operation of a conventional drilling machine, the operator must draw lines on the workpiece in order to mark the location of the hole to be drilled, and then operate a probe bit of the drilling machine to drill a notch on the workpiece so as to check whether the notch is at the marked location or not. When the notch and the marked location are matched, the selected drilling bit is installed in the chuck of the drilling machine and aimed at the notch on the workpiece, and then the drilling machine is operated to drill the desired hole on the workpiece.
According to the aforesaid operation procedure, several trials may be necessary to set the hole site. This operation procedure is complicated and time-consuming. Further, the hole site as finally set does not have a high precision.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,739 discloses a laser-guiding coordination device for a drilling machine. The laser-guiding coordination device comprises a C-base, two adjusters provided at two sides of the C-base, two laser-line projectors oppositely embedded inside the adjusters, and a switch attached to the C-base to electrically connect with the two laser-line projectors. By means of adjusting the adjusters, the position of the intersection point of the two lines of laser light produced by the two laser beams from the two laser projectors on the worktable of the drilling machine is adjusted. This design of a laser-guiding coordination device is functional, however it has a complicated structure. Further, the assembly of the laser-guiding coordination device is also complicated. The laser-line projectors are installed in the adjusters, and then the adjusters are installed in the C-base. Therefore, an improved design that has a less complex structure is desired.